We will analyze the nasal mucosa of dogs and rabbits for catecholamines, histamine and kinin content. We will analyze human middle ear effusions from patients with otitis media for their prostaglandin content. We will attempt to relate the prostaglandin content to the clinical type of effusion. We will test the response of the Eustachian tube mucosa to solutions of differing osmolarity.